emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03383
}} is the 3,385th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 26 February, 2003. Plot Part 1 In Smithy Cottage, Paddy is on the phone sounding distressed. Emily walks in and asks him who he was speaking to. He tells her Pat took a turn for the worse and didn't make it through the night. He tells her it was Colin on the phone saying that Debbie has run away after her mum died. Emily feels guilty and thinks she should never have left her. Emily wants to go and look for her but Paddy thinks it is best to stay at the house in case she turns up. In Tenant House, Victoria is in the kitchen and Andy and Katie are in the living room. Andy asks Victoria why she is up so early and she tells him that they went to the shop to get a card for Katie’s new boyfriend. Katie corrects her and tells Andy she was just buying a thank you card for Steven. Andy thinks she has gone to too much trouble. Victoria is making breakfast on the table and Katie walks over and notices she has spilt drink all over her essay. She is really mad and shouts at Victoria. In the factory, Lisa, Sam, Laurel, Danny, Ollie, Jarvis and Len are still busy working on the ashtrays. Eric walks in to see how they are all getting on. He tells them they are not working hard enough. Laurel stands up and tells them to all put down their tools. Eric tells her she is fired. Everyone also stands up and begins to walk out. Eric stops them and tells them that he didn't mean everyone, just Laurel. Lisa tells everyone to sit down and tells Eric he needs to show them all appreciation, especially seeing as though they have been up half the night working. She tells him to buy them all a drink later and the sooner they get the work finished, the sooner they can leave. In the Vets surgery, Paddy is telling Nicola and Zoe about Debbie's mum. Paddy asks Zoe if she thinks she can cope without him for a while. Nicola looks annoyed and says she hopes he is coming back. Zoe looks distressed. A lady walks in and gives Zoe her mobile phone and tells her the 'dog nearly had it for breakfast'. Zoe tells her she will call her. Nicola makes a comment about Zoe and the girl before walking out. Following the lady, the social worker walks in and Zoe apologises. In Café Hope, Katie, Victoria and Donna are talking about going back to school. Donna asks Katie if she will be getting any more tuition from Steven. Katie's says it is not like that. Donna asks Katie if she can try and set her and Steven up and suggests that her, Steven, Katie and Andy should all go out together. Katie doesn't seem keen but said she will try her best. Back in the Vets surgery, the social worker and Zoe are discussing the adoption. The social worker is telling Zoe that once the papers are signed, Jean can be taken to her new parents. The social worker tells Zoe the new couple want to change her name but will keep Jean as her second name. She suggests Zoe should write a letter to give to Jean but Zoe declines. Back in Smithy Cottage, Emily is getting ready to go and look for Debbie. She says she can't sit around and do nothing. The postman drops some letters through the door and Emily thinks it is Debbie. Paddy tells her she needs to be here in case Debbie comes back and Emily agrees. Debbie is stood on a hill overlooking Home Farm. In the Vets Surgery, the social worker's phone rings. The signal is poor so she walks over to the other end of the surgery where her phone signal is better. In the meantime, Zoe looks in the social worker's folder and spots a photo of baby Jean. She is disturbed by this and quickly closes the folder. The social worker comes back and collects her things before leaving the surgery. Charity is leaving Home Farm via the front door and drops a folder. She picks it up and spots Debbie standing a few yards away from her. She rushes over to her and tells Debbie she is in a rush and has not got time to talk. Debbie tells her that Pat has died and Charity suggests they go inside. Part 2 In Home Farm living room, Debbie asks to stay with Charity but she refuses. Debbie threatens to run away and Charity tells her she will take her to see Emily and Paddy. Outside the factory, Jarvis, Danny and Len are all loading the van up with the finished ashtrays. Laurel, Ollie and Sam are all waiting behind near the van. Jarvis asks Eric where their money is and he tells them they will get it on Friday. Lisa insists he gives it to the temporary staff now so he leads them into the factory. Sam appears from the top of the stairs and pretends to throw a box of ashtrays to the floor. Everyone looks on in disbelief and Eric shouts out. It turns out to be an empty box and everyone but Eric finds this amusing. In Tenant House, Katie is sat at the table and Victoria is sat on the sofa watching television. Katie's phone beeps and it is a text message saying 'Have you told Andy yet?'. Andy walks in and asks Katie who she is texting. She ignores his question and asks him if he gave Steven his present. She tells him it is OK if he is jealous and moody. She tells him that she feels sorry for Steven because he hasn't got many friends and that they can all go out tomorrow together. Charity has bought Debbie back to Smithy Cottage. They are both very pleased to see her and Charity tells them she found Debbie wandering along a road a couple of miles from their house. Paddy goes inside to phone Colin and Emily hugs Debbie. They thank Charity and she leaves Debbie with them. Debbie is annoyed Charity has left her and is short with Emily. In the Woolpack, Nicola and Laurel and looking over a business proposal Nicola has written. Laurel looks confused about some of the terminology that Nicola has used. Laurel doesn't understand why there is the need for a contract when it is two friends working together. Nicola tells her that is the way that businesses work and that she should aim high. Laurel shakes her hand and calls Nicola 'partner'. Nicola corrects her and says 'boss'. Over by the bar, Jack is talking to Diane and Nicola and Laurel come to the bar. Jack invites Diane to the cinema and she agrees. Laurel tells Diane that any cleaning business should now go through Nicola, her agent. Laurel tells Diane she will give Nicola 15% of all her earnings and Diane thinks it is daylight robbery. Nicola mentions she wants a pay-rise for Laurel. In the factory, Lisa and Jarvis are locking up. Jarvis tells Lisa he admires her and invites her for a drink. She tells him she has got a house to clean and a baby to feed so must go home. Back in Smithy Cottage, Debbie is showing a jumper to Emily that Pat bought her. Debbie tells her that Charity is her real mum and they will find out later anyway. In Home Farm living room, Charity is sat by the window when Chris comes in. She tells him about Pat but he does not seem very concerned. He thinks Charity should be honest about her feelings for Debbie and that it is fine if she feels something for Debbie. She replies that she feels nothing for Debbie. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy and Emily are doubtful of Debbie's comments about Charity. Debbie wants them to believe her. In Home Farm living room, Chris wants to talk to Charity but she is not interested. She goes over to him and he suggests they should play call my bluff. He tells her that he is upset that there is a big part of Charity's life that he knows nothing about. In the Woolpack, Laurel, Len, Jarvis, Sam, Ollie and Danny are sat around a table. Danny is trying to go to sleep but the others won't let him as Jarvis thinks they should all raise a glass and have a toast. At the bar, Eric is talking to Diane. Jarvis, raises a toast to Lisa and everyone but Danny joins in. He is trying to sleep but Ollie keeps waking him up! In Smithy Cottage, Emily has put Debbie to sleep and they begin to talk about Debbie's comments about Charity. They decide she must be mistaken. Paddy agrees to adopt Debbie, much to Emily's delight. In Home Farm, Charity and Chris are talking about Debbie. He tells her he wants to know about Debbie. Charity tells him she doesn't want anything to do with her. They get into an argument about Charity's past and Chris wants to know more. Charity refuses to say anything else and wants the matter closed. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes